


Showering

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Shower Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt from justiliaria: Santana walking in on Kurt and Blaine having sex in the shower/showering together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering

Kurt’s got a mouthful of Blaine’s cock when they hear a knock at the door.

 

“Fuck,” Blaine gasps, then bites the fleshy mound below his thumb when Kurt gives a particularly good suck and swallow before pulling off.

 

“Showering,” He hollers. His hand replaces his mouth, pumping Blaine steadily. Blaine closes his eyes. They’re clumped from the damp. He’s a beautiful hectic red along his cheeks, skin glistening from both sweat and the mist of the hot shower.

 

Someone shouts something back; unintelligible under the pounding water.

 

 

“Whatever,” Kurt bends back toward Blaine, licking and jacking him with fervor. His knees kind of hurt, and they can’t stay in the shower forever, eventually the girls will break in. Plus, the way Blaine grinds into his mouth and whimpers around the hand he’s still muffling himself with is just about the hottest thing; each small noise makes Kurt’s own skin flush harder, his cock throb.

 

“Kurt,  _ohmygod_ ,” Blaine moans, more loudly, “I’m- oh-”

 

“Fuck, yes,” Kurt pulls back, pumping and rubbing the tip of Blaine’s cock around his lips, eyes closed. His tongue flicks out when Blaine starts pulsing in his grip. Come, slippery-hot, streaks Kurt’s open lips and over the bridge of his nose, down his cheekbone.

 

“Oh  _shit_ , Kurt,” Blaine gasps. Kurt just turns his face into Blaine’s thigh and jerks himself, rough and desperate, only a handful of times before his own body seizes. He bites Blaine’s thigh hard and tries to keep quiet but doesn’t quite manage.

 

“Blaine,” He turns his head, then holds a hand up so Blaine can get him back standing. He winces at the pain in his knees, and then lets Blaine wipe his face tenderly.

 

“Didn’t see that coming,” he kisses Kurt’s lips softly. They’ve a leftover and faint buzzing from the friction of sucking Blaine off. He giggles at Blaine’s choice of words.

 

“What better place for a facial,” he teases with a smile, “than in the shower.”

 

“Holy shit,” a voice comes from just outside the shower, causing both men to jolt.

 

“ _Santana_?” Kurt shrieks, one hand over this thumping heart. “What the fuck?”

 

“ _Oh my god, no_ ,” Blaine whispers into his collarbone, “ _Please_  tell me that she’s not out there, please please,”

 

Santana flicks at the curtain, causing Kurt to jerk Blaine around him so he’s covered. Blaine smacks his side, “What, so she’ll see my ass?” He whispers.

 

“Santana,” Kurt tries to sound as commanding as he possibly can, naked and wet and with come probably still on his face after having come his own brains out all over the side of their bathtub. And maybe a little on the shower curtain, “Get out.”

 

“Fine, fine. No need to get testy,” Santana laughs. “If you don’t want people barging in on the show though, you might want to rethink the hour long showers. A girl’s gotta pee when she’s got to pee.” With that the telltale sound of a toilet flushing comes, and quickly following, their simultaneous yelps as they’re assaulted with blazing hot water.

 


End file.
